


Trapped Love

by Skull1412



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Animal Play, Bed Sex, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Bondage, Cock Rings, Cock Tease, Cockblocking, Deepthroating, Dildos, Floor Sex, Food Kink, Food Sex, Force-Feeding, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Gags, Gay Sex, Hickeys, Kidnapping, Kisses, Lube, M/M, Masters/Pet, Masters/Slave, Multi, No Lube, Object Insertion, Pain, Painful Sex, Photographs, Potions, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Positions, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Spells & Enchantments, Spit As Lube, Threesome - M/M/M, Urethral Play, food insertion, forced pleasure, pleasure - Freeform, videos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skull1412/pseuds/Skull1412
Summary: Percy gets kidnapped by Nico and Leo. Nico and Leo are obsessed with Percy and decided to take him for themselves. Of course, they plan to have lots of fun with Percy, whether he likes it or not.





	

Chapter 1:

Percy groggily opened his eyes; it was unnaturally dark and his head hurted and throbbed painfully. He blinked slowly, getting used to the darkness in the room.

“So you’re finally awake huh.” Percy looked around and saw a shadow at the end of a hallway.

The shadow moved away, the literal shadow, and revealed Nico. Nico smirked as he moved closer to Percy, who just realized his position; he was strapped on a cold metal table in spread-eagle position, nude.

“Hey, he’s awake, you think he’s ready?” Nico called out and another came out from the shadow too, Leo. “I think the little add-ons would be in his system fully by now Nico, so I’d say he’s ready.”

“Add-ons?” Percy groaned and Leo hummed happily, “Yup, we used a little stuff here and there.” Nico grunted as Leo swung an arm over his shoulder but didn’t shrug it away.

“What…did you do?” Percy said weakly, head throbbing hard as he tried to get out of his restraints. “I wouldn’t move too much, there’s some slight side effects when you wake up, but just some stuff that’ll make things a lot more fun.”

“For example,” Nico drawled, “Get hard.” Percy squeaked when his penis suddenly sprung up in its massive glory. Leo giggled, “Yup, we have complete control of your body, by the way Nico, get the camera.” Nico moved away and out of the room into a dark hallway just to come back with a camera and took a picture of Percy’s embarrassing pose and then a closer picture with his hard penis.

“We also made a few modifications with your body, your penis and nipples are more sensitive, your ass will always be a virgin’s ass, no matter how many times your ass stretches, your body is in completely ours to use, you no longer need to consume or release anything but cum of course, Nico and I too so we can go all the way nonstop for months if we want to, you’ll never rip either, you can feel the pain, but you’ll never rip, you can’t use your powers unless we let you, to top it all, we are immortal, still demigods, but we no longer age nor die, awesome isn’t it? There’s more, but it’s not important.” Leo said with a cheery grin and Percy whimpered, “How did you even do that?”

“You’d be surprised on how easy it is to get Hecate controlled, we simply asked if we could have to potions of full body and mind control and all we had to do was bind her and make her swallow one of the two, then we used her completely, wiped her memory, but she is still completely at our command if we need something.” Nico muttered.

Leo moved to the corner of the room where a chest with drawers stood, he opened one of them and reached to get something, he pulled out cat ears and cat tail, the cat tail had large beads on the end of the base meaning it has to be inserted to be used, “We found a little store named ‘Sharon’s Paradise’ it has a bunch of cool stuff on it, gotta thank Sharon for that I guess.” Leo opened another drawer and pulled out a small metal ring and lube.

“No…please.” Percy whimpered, his headache fading. Nico sighed as he got his camera ready before commanding to Percy, “You cannot cum until we let you.”

Leo reached the table and unlocked Percy from his restraints but not before commanding, “Get on your hands and knees when I release you.” Percy’s body did just that and tears started to pool on his eyes when Leo placed the cat ears on his head.

“Ok Percy, these are going to hurt a lot since these are like, an inch in radius, so like two inches all together and there’s like ten of them, just be grateful that I’m using lube. Now spread your legs wide.” Leo said and Percy’s leg complied, Leo entered the ring in Percy’s entrance, “Expand three inches in diameter.”

Percy’s head was thrown back in pain as his entrance was forcefully stretched by the metal ring and tried to clamp down with no success. Leo chuckled as he lubed up the tail’s balls while Nico came up and took a picture of their positions and a closer picture at Percy’s expression before going to the entrance and taking another picture, he moved to the side as Leo prepare to enter the tail in the entrance, taking a picture as the first ball was halfway in before going back and waited until Leo entered 5 of them with Percy screaming in pain, Nico clicked his tongue, “Percy, start moaning and make a pleased expression.”

Percy’s expression immediately changed as moans filled the air, satisfied, Nico took another picture before setting it down on the metal table before and walking up to Leo who was now thrusting the tail in rapidly.

“I think it’s time to turn it on.” Nico stated and Leo nodded, placing it all in and taking out the metal ring after commanding it to shrink, Percy’s ass immediately clamped down on the tail.

Leo went and got the camera as Nico took out a remote and pressed a button, Percy’s moans got louder as the tail started to vibrate harshly, Leo took a picture of the tail and ass. Nico grinned as he turned the vibrations higher and higher, he was only at level 15 and Percy was a mess, this baby went all the way up to level 100.

“Ok, time for a photo shoot Percy!” Leo exclaimed as he got a bunch of equipment from the hall and positioned it around Percy, even placing a white electric blanket looking thing on so it surrounded the sides, back, and ground and had Percy move onto it. He turned on the headlights and Percy flinched, Leo quickly acted and took a picture of that cute face.

Nico had been surprised when Leo exclaimed his love for Percy and wanted to work with him of all people to get the boy, knowing his obsession with the son of Poseidon, Nico was hesitant at first but when Leo proposed his plan, needless to say, Nico got a boner.

They took weeks to plan and get everything ready but they loved the end results, they had successfully taken Percy while putting on a scene, sure they took a few lives here and there, like Annabeth since she would not let go of the boy, but luckily they had disguised themselves perfectly so when their unfortunate reached the Underworld, a little at a time, the two wanted to have the others think that whatever monsters that took them, kept them for a while as hostage, this was Leo, Nico, and Percy were in the clear, the whole place is impossible to find thanks to Hecate, plus it’s in Alaska, it took a while but Nico had luckily got this shadow travel to work with.

Nico shook the thoughts out of his head and rather cruelly took the vibrations up 6 notches. Percy’s moans turned into pleasured screams as his entire lower side vibrated as well, Leo was taking pictures of Percy’s situation.

“Ok! Photo shoot start! Percy, hands on the floor behind your back, feet together but legs spread, put your tail in front of you, open your mouth and pant heavily with saliva dripping off of your tongue.” Leo commanded. Percy slowly moved into position but something was off, “Leo wait.” Nico said and went back to the drawers and opened one to take out a dark blue collar with a little bell on it with the words imprinted on the leather collar, ‘Nico’s and Leo’s pet’ made specially and shipped by Sharon’s Paradise herself. Leo brightened up at the sight of that, they had totally forgotten about that.

“Here you go Percy.” Nico said as he fastened the collar on Percy’s neck, Percy whimpered at the feeling of it around him. “Nice Nico! Percy looks so cute right now.” Leo exclaimed and took a body shot then a close up one.

“Ok, now, turn to your left, on your knees, on hand on the ground and the other in the air making a cat paw, look at the camera with a smile.” Leo demanded, Percy’s eyes was clouded with lust was he did what was told, twitching when the toy grazed against his prostate, he was panting so hard like there wasn’t enough air in the world.

Leo took some more pictures with a grin before looking at Nico who nodded; Nico grabbed a different remote and clicked a few buttons, the background turned from the plain white background to a living room look. Nico went back to the drawers and rummaged in it before pulling out a pet food bowl.

Nico walked up to Percy who was drooling slightly, the drool ran down to his chin adorably, Nico called Leo over who took a photo of it, then Nico placed the food bowl next to Percy’s hard penis and commanded, “Cum until the food bowl is full Percy.”

Leo took another photo as Percy cummed into the bowl with a whimper when he was forced to stop when the bowl was full. Nico walked up to Percy’s face and tilted it up to give him a kiss which Leo took another picture of.

Nico placed the bowl in front of Percy and broke the kiss; he heard Leo groan and glanced his way to see a large tent in Leo’s clothes. He couldn’t blame him, Percy was a mess right now and it really was arousing.

“Start licking your cum from the bowl Percy.” Nico said and moved away as Percy started to lap at the sticky substance. His own tent was being placed and Nico groaned slightly as Leo took a picture of Percy drinking his own cum.

“My turn, gather a bunch of your cum in your mouth, don’t swallow.” Leo exclaimed and Nico switched places. Leo held Percy’s face up which was flushed a beautiful pink, his cloudy sea green eyes was watery with unshed tears and Leo couldn’t help but take out a small camera and snap another photo.

“Ok, open your mouth and let it dribble down your face a little.” Leo commanded and when Percy opened his mouth, Leo placed his hand on Percy’s cheek, a thumb in the mouth. Nico snapped a side photo.

“My…aushh.” Percy slurred weakly and Leo hummed in acknowledgement but said, “Swallow the rest of the cum Percy.”

Leo stooped down and licked off the ones that trailed down Percy’s face and on his chin as he lifted the food bowl and held it against Percy’s mouth. Leo got up and placed his hand on Percy’s mouth, squeezing the sides so the mouth was forcibly opened and poured the rest of the cum in, “Swallow.”

Percy’s eyes widened as he tried to swallow the cum entering at a rapid rate but only choked halfway, his body racked in effort to release the cum back in his mouth, only managing to spill the contents everywhere on himself and the floor.

Leo clicked his tongue and threw Percy on the ground who hacked and cough to get air in his lungs, Leo turned to Nico who was snapping photos, “He made a really big mess, don’t you think we should punish him Nico?”

Percy whimpered from the floor and was about to get up when Leo commanded him to stay down, Nico hummed in thought, “It really is a big mess isn’t it Leo? I know, let’s have him lick the cum up from the floor. Then we’ll see what other punishment we can give him.”

Leo grinned, “Sounds great,” He turned to Percy, “You know what to do, lick the cum up from the floor until there isn’t a trace of it left,” Leo thought for a moment, “…and keep one hand thrusting that tail of yours in and out of your ass, clamp your asshole too, clamp on it like your life depends on it but thrust your tail like your life depends on it too.”

Percy had immediately went into action, he started to pump the tail rapidly in him while licking the cum off the floor, his legs were squeezed shut so his asshole clamped easier. Nico stared at the scene, something was still missing.

“Percy, thrust faster, pump your dick at the same speed with your other hand, and spread your legs out.” Nico commanded and Percy looked like he was on a pleasure high right now.

Leo whistled at the sight and took a picture of it, “We’re going to have a lot of fun with this aren’t we Nico?”

Nico grinned, “I believe we are Leo.”


End file.
